Pokemon:Ash Big Decision
by Super Sayin 4 Yugi
Summary: Ash and May have been together for Year and a half since they met General Yugi now they train with their pokemon and themself Yes they have powers Casey,Anabel,and Misty want Ash back. Does May have a chance against all 3 read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Ash Big Decision

Summery: Ash and May left Brock and Max at Pallet Town so they both trained not pokemon training but fighting training. It's has been a year and a half since they left the Battle Frontier and General Yugi Moto of the Republic Army and told them the power they inside them now they must now see what powers was Yugi talking about. But there is something both Ash and May don't know three people are coming to see Ash to tell them their true feelings about him and they are Anabel Frontier Brian of the Battle Tower, Casey the crazy Electabuzz fan, and Misty the gym leader of the Cerulean City. What would Ash do will he stay with May the love of his life or will he pick Anabel, Casey, or Misty read and find out.

Chapter 1: They are Back Ash be careful

We left our heroes in Ash house at Pallet Town were Ash and May were about to go train until they were stopped by Max. Hey sis you think you can let me use the PokeNav said Max. Sure just be careful with it ok said May. May let's go train sad Ash. All right Ash let go as Ash and May left Brock told Max "You think what Yugi said to them were true that they are the chosen one that could save the Republic" said Brock. I don't Brock I don't know said Max. As Pikachu and all of Ash and May Pokemon saw Ash and May about to train until Ash told May "Are you sure about this May" said Ash. Yeah Ash if what Yugi said what true about us we should try it out remember don't hold back said May. Ok you do the same ready set go said Ash. As Ash and May fight with all their energy Pikachu and May's Eevee saw a Togepi that look like Misty Togepi and a Meganium that look like Casey's Meganium and They also saw a Espeon that look like Anabel's Espeon. Pikachu and the rest of Ash and May Pokemon felt weird why are they here. Meganium use sleep powder on Ash and May pokemon. Meganium Ma Meganium as Ash and May pokemon felt a sleep Ash and May didn't notice they were still training Tri-Beam Blast said Ash!!!! Special Beam Cannon said May!!!!! As the two beam blast collided they both got tired Good job May look like this training work after all and oh one thing your not bad May said Ash with a smile. Thanks Ash your bad yourself either as May got closer to Ash. Ash got very red he was blushing as hell and then May kiss Ash on lips for 3 minute kiss as Anabel, Casey, and Misty saw that they all said "Get your lips of our Ash". After that was over Ash and May saw there pokemon a sleep which was it was still 1:00 in afternoon Ash said that weird why did they felt asleep they did know that San Francisco Giants and Los Angeles Dodgers play today at 1:15. What Ash did you heard that said May. Yeah I did I think I heard a Togepi said Ash. OH Ash!!!!!!!!! said the three girls. Oh no not them said Ash. Who is it Ash what don't tell me it's them said May? Yep it's Misty, Casey, and Anabel said Ash Hey May what you leave Ash alone and get out of here said Misty. Yea leave our Ash alone said both Casey and Anabel. No I will not leave alone look like he never told you three that me and Ash are going out now so he doesn't need you three anymore What Ash is that true said Casey? Yep it is 100 true said Ash (hugging May). Ok that it May you battle Me, Casey, and Anabel and if you win we wont bother Ash anymore but if we win which we will you must leave Ash for good said Misty. Ok I accept are we fighting with our Pokemon said May? Oh no May we are not fighting with our pokemon we going to fight in a different way said Anabel. What Anabel, Casey, and Misty have in mind against May and what does Ash have to said about this situation find next time next chapter coming up is Chapter2: May vs. Casey, Anabel, and Misty a all out BRAWL!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: May vs Anabel, Casey, Misty

Author's note: I am sorry that mess up the first chapter it was my first time writing a story and I forgot how make the lines into paragraph until now so anyways let continue the story.

Chapter 2: May vs. Casey, Anabel, Misty an all out BRAWL!!!!!!!

We left May and Ash finishing their training until Casey, Anabel, and, Misty arrive and they all had one thing in mind Ash. Anabel, Casey, and Misty has challenge May to battle but not a pokemon battle to something else here we go chapter 2.

What do you mean Anabel a different type of battle said May. (With a confused look)

Well May you see me (Anabel), Casey, and Misty had seen you trained with Ash for 4 hours also we saw you and Ash talking to Yugi about joining the Republic Alliance army said Anabel.

Yea so you see May we all want fight you to see your others powers that Yugi has said that you have also we don't you how back like you did with Ash earlier said Casey.

What a minute what just a minute how would May fight all three of you she was training with me for 4 hours she may not have any energy left in her so I think you three should fight me not May said Ash.

Ash you think we would fight you look Ashy Anabel, Casey and, I don't want to hurt that bad we only want to hurt May because she took from us said Misty.

What!!!!!!! I ask May out she didn't ask me out I did and Misty STOP CALLING ME ASHY IT'S ANNOYING!!!!!!! said Ash (out loud).

Hey Ash clam down now said May. Besides Ash I still have energy left remember I have that move that let me recover my energy and yours to 100 said May. Your challenge request for all three you to battle against me Anabel I think did also hear that Yugi said Me and Ash could the chosen ones that could save the Republic from destruction so challenge I accept said May.

Ok then let's begin then said Anabel. Girls ready to destroy May in half said Anabel.

Yea let's hurt May said Casey.

Hey May once were finish you off Ash is going to belong to us said Misty.

Bring it on girls and show me what you got said May.

As the girls started fighting Ash just stood there and how many he has seen May and the girls go back and forth. Wow May I have taught you well my love I taught you well. Now May win for me please said Ash (with a worried look).

How did you three get so strong said May? Well let see if you dodge this FINISH BUSTER BLAST!!!!!!!!!! Said May.

As May shot that blast to Anabel Casey got and threw it to Misty and threw back to May with 2X's more than May first try.

What no way there no way you could have caught said May (with a worried and angry look as blast hits her). AHH!!!!!!!!!!

May NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! said Ash.

As Ash started fly up and save May from pummeling into the ground. Then Misty, Anabel, and Casey still wants hurt May more but until Ash step in.

It's over May you have lost against us said Misty.

That's it's I had enough Anabel, Casey, and Misty if you want to hurt May you three have to go against me in order to get to May said Ash (with a angry look).

Ash no they are too strong for you please let retreat now and comeback later said May.

No May they hurt too much not even your healing move will work now rest my love said Ash.

Now with Ash stepping into battle against Misty, Casey, and Anabel now what does Ash up in his sleeve find out next time Chapter 3: Ash big decision and Ash new power revealed.


	3. Chapter 3:Ash big decisioN

Chapter 3: Ash big decision and Ash new power revealed.

We last left May fighting Anabel, Casey, Misty and Ash was watching until May was hit by her own energy blast and Ash had to jump in and save May. Now it's Ash turn to fight Anabel, Casey, and Misty on his own. Now let's take you to the story.

Ok that enough you girls had hurt May long enough you three now must face me said Ash.

What a minute now Ash what are you trying to said here said Misty.

What I am trying to said that you girls will have to face me now May did her job now it's my turn said Ash

We don't want to hurt you Ash. Now let us trough to get to May said Anabel.

Oh really said Ash (with smirk at his face).

As Ash teleported Anabel, Casey, and Misty tried to find Ash and then came right behind of Casey and knock her down cold.

Hey Casey look out behind you said Anabel.

What!!!!!! said Casey.

This is for May take this Casey said Ash.

As Ash punch Casey in the stomach knocking her out cold it was now Anabel and Misty vs. Ash.

Ash what are you doing? You didn't have to go that far said Misty.

Oh what Misty you are sacred to fight me are you said Ash?

No we are not give all you got Ash said Anabel.

As Anabel and Misty started to fight Ash. Ash kept dodging Misty punches, and Anabel kicks then Ash did his Tri-Beam blast to Anabel and Misty that when Ash started to lose the advantage. Then Misty revealed her move and so did Anabel they both did Big Bang attack to Ash. Luckily he almost dodges it but when he landed on ground his arm was damage very bad.

Agh my arm it's damage and its bleeding said Ash (with a worried and tired look).

It's over now it's time for you decision leave May and Stay with Me, Casey, Anabel, or died with May now give us your answer said Misty.

I am not done yet you forgot about my new power that I have learned it's took me 5 months to learn thanks to May said Ash.

How could do the move with one arm said Anabel?

You'll see said Ash.

As Ash was getting for his move somewhere was another girl who also likes Ash. She knew that he like May. That girl name is Dawn.

Oh no Ash he in trouble said Dawn.

Dawn is that you Dawn said May (who was damage very badly by Casey, Anabel, and Misty).

Yea it's me are you ok did they hurt you that badly said Dawn?

No not much said May.

What Ash going to do now said Dawn?

He's going to do the move he learn 5 months ago the Angry KaMaHaMaHa Wave said May.

What you're not that serious are you said Dawn?

I am serious just watch said May.

Hey Misty, Anabel you two can't dodge this move here I go. Angry Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha Wave blast!!!!!!!!!!! Said Ash.

What that impossible. Misty you told me that Ash never learn that move said Anabel.

I thought he didn't know watch out said Misty.

As Misty and Anabel hit with the blast survive the blast however that took all of Ash energy and his decision was to be decided right now. Ash has to pick Leave May for good and go with Misty, Anabel, and Casey or Stay with May and died.

Ash you wasted all of your energy for that move that didn't even hurt us that much now your decision now Ash said Misty.

My decision is I will stay with May I love more than anything in the world and I told her I would never leave her never said Ash.

As May got up thanks to Dawn help she heard the whole thing that Ash said.

Really Ash you would never leave me said May (with tears coming out of her eyes)

Yea I really do mean it said Ash.

Oh Ash said May.

As May ran to Ash they both and shared a 2 minute kiss and then May said.

Hey Ash look who came to help us said May

Who said Ash?

It's me Ash said Dawn.

Dawn why are you here and how did you know that me and May were here said Ash?

I went to your house your Mom said that you were training with May so I check if you were here and yea that's it said Dawn.

Oh how sweet Ash and May it's for you to die said Misty.

As Misty and Anabel, and Casey (who got up after a 3 hour knock out cold) ready to do a big bang attack until a blast hit on the ground.

Who did that said Anabel.

It can't be said May

But it is said Ash.

It General Yugi said May and Ash.

Why General Yugi is is here but for what reason find out next Chapter 4: Yugi Returns and Joining the Republic Alliance Army to face the Mysterious force. Who is the Mysterious force find out next time?

Author's note: Sorry it's took so long to upload the chapter due to my internet connection wasn't working so here the Chapter 4 Yugi Returns and The Mysterious force is revealed.


	4. Chapter 4:Old Friend Returns

Author's note: Sorry it's took so long to upload the chapter due to my internet connection wasn't working so here the Chapter 4 Yugi Returns and The Mysterious force is revealed.

Chapter 4: Yugi Returns and the Mysterious force is revealed.

We last left our heroes Ash and May about to be destroyed by Misty, Casey, and Anabel until General Yugi arrive to help Ash and May but why is Yugi here and what the reason read and find out.

Yugi why are you here said Ash?

Because Ash you and May can't died you two are the chosen ones said Yugi.

What a minute what do you mean the chosen ones said Misty.

Remember Misty when we were fighting I told that me and Ash are you chosen ones to help Yugi against the mysterious force said May.

Speaking of the mysterious force Yugi do you know who they are yet said Ash?

Yes I do Ash they are known as the Separatist Empire said Yugi.

The Separatist Empire said Ash and May?

Who are they said Anabel?

They are one of the toughest Empires in history they have betrayed and hurt people before said Yugi.

How do know you them Yugi sir said Casey.

They were once part of my army and they are my former friends said Yugi

Former friends said Misty?

Yes Misty they were once. One of them was my former apprentice his name was Takuya and his team was the former digidestined and they are one strong team not even I couldn't handle Takuya myself said Yugi.

So you want us to join the Republic Alliance army Yugi said Dawn.

Yea I want all you to join the Republic army. Oh May Brock and your brother Max has decided to join as well said Yugi.

Ok we will join the Republic said Ash.

Thanks Ash said Yugi.

Ok but first things first I want an apology from all three of you now said May.

Ok we are sorry May for attacking you because you have Ash and we don't so could you forgive us said Anabel.

Please May please forgive us said Casey and Misty.

Well…… all right I forgive you three said May.

All right then Yugi what about you come to my house and we can handle our plans said Ash.

Let's go then said Yugi.

As Ash, May, Dawn, Casey, Anabel, Yugi, and Misty were leave the battlegrounds Misty stop and got a communicator and contacted someone.

Hello are you there my lord said Misty

Yes Misty what do you want now said Mysterious voice.

I 'am here to tell I have just join the Republic Alliance Army said Misty.

Good Misty good everything is going as proceed make sure when you get in Yugi ship get the 7 Black Star Dragon Balls and the Winged Dragon of RA card said Mysterious voice.

I will….. Master Takuya said Misty.

What does Takuya have in mind with the Black Star Dragon Balls and the Winged Dragon of RA card and why is Misty working with Takuya and Does Ash and May and Yugi knows what going on with Misty working with the Separatist Empire find out in the next and final Chapter 5: The Clone Wars Has Begun

Author's Note: I need a little help before I do Chapter 5 If any of you seen Star Wars before please give ideas what ships I should let May, Casey, Anabel, Dawn, Ash, Misty, Brock and Max should use. Please tell me thank you and it can't be the Millennium Flacon due to Yugi use that ship.


	5. Chapter 5:The Clone Wars Has Begun

Author's Note: Hey I want to thank people that comment my story I know I made some mistakes remember it's my first story. Now let start the final Chapter 5: The Clone Wars Has Begun.

Chapter 5: The Clone Wars Has Begun

We last our heroes left the battlefield after the arrival of General Yugi. Ash and his friends have decided to join the Republic Alliance but what Yugi, Ash, and everyone else don't know is that their friend Misty is working with Separatist Empire and the leader Emperor Takuya is her master. Now Misty must find the 7 Black Star Dragon Balls and Winged Dragon of Ra card (which contain the spirit of Ra inside sealed by Yugi). Now let the final chapter begin.

Misty you must get the 7 black star dragon balls and Winged Dragon of RA and make sure that Yugi and the fool Ash doesn't find out said Takuya.

Yes Master this is Misty over and out said Misty.

As Misty finished talking to Takuya she didn't notice that she was being watched. The person who was watching her was Paul and Gary. Paul who became friend with Ash after he lost a battle against him which made him thinks how he treated his pokemon.

Gary did you hear that said Paul?

Yeah I did but why would Misty do that said Gary?

I don't know Gary but we must tell Yugi about this said Paul

Hey Paul I am sorry but I have do this said Gary.

What do you mean Gary? Gary what are you…. said Paul.

As Gary punched Paul in stomach and knocked him out cold it looks like Gary has been working with the Separatist Empire. He joins because Misty begs him to join and also for power (Gary and Misty are going out). Gary Teleports behind Misty and Misty turns around and sees him.

Gary is that you said Misty?

Hey Misty look what I got said Gary.

What the 7 Black Star Dragon balls and the Winged Dragon of RA card but how said Misty?

Easy once you know where Yugi hides them you can just guess where they are said Gary.

Let contact Takuya said Misty.

What is it Misty did you get said Takuya?

Better my boyfriend Gary got them said Misty.

Good Gary good. Now Gary returns to Naboo right away and Misty stay here we don't want Yugi and Ash to find out yet said Misty.

Yes Master I will stay here said Misty.

I will see you later Misty said Gary

Yea I will said Misty.

As Misty kisses Gary and Gary goes to his ship Tie Advanced X1 Misty goes Ash house where everyone is at.

I am sorry I was late I just had to make a call said Misty.

It's all right Misty. Ash, May, everyone are you ready to see your ships said Yugi.

Oh Yeah we are said Ash.

All right let's go said Yugi.

As Yugi took Ash, May, Brock, Max, Misty, Casey, and Anabel, and Dawn to a hanger bay where their Ships are at.

Here they are all of your ships Ash your ship is the yellow Jedi star fighter(From Episode 3) May, Anabel, Misty, Casey, and Dawn your ships are the brand new ARC-170 Star fighter and for Brock your ship is Y-Wing bomber and for Max your ship is X-wing Star fighter and Max that X-wing is a good ship for you said Yugi.

Hey Yugi who ship is that said May?

That Ship May that ship is mine it the Millennium Flacon is my best ship ever made it was given to me by Kaiba as gift said Yugi.

Hold on guys I got someone contacting me said Yugi.

This is General Yugi what is it Joey said Yugi.

Yugi we got problems we have heard from Paul that Gary and Separatist Empire have got the 7 Black Star Dragon Balls and the Winged Dragon of RA Card said Joey.

What how that possible said Yugi.

We don't Yugi and Separatist Empire Army is heading your way to Pallet Town and we will arrive in 2 hours said Joey.

All right but hurry this is Yugi over and out said Yugi.

What wrong Yugi said Ash?

Well Ash everyone someone took The 7 Black Star Dragon balls and The Winged Dragon of RA card and the Separatist Empire are heading this way said Yugi.

What but how did they get it said Dawn and Anabel.

I don't know yet but we need to hold the Separatist Empire for two hours before the Republic Alliance arrive said Yugi.

All right let's do it then said Ash.

As Ash, May, Dawn, Casey, Brock, Max, Yugi and Anabel and not Misty due to she leave to help the Separatist Empire out. How long could Ash and his friends and he could have a chance to tell May a bigger secret which is Ash wants May as his Wife. I hope Yugi and Ash and everyone else could last for 2 Hours against these Separatist Empire and before the Republic Alliance arrive to help them find out next in the story Pokemon: The Fusion is reborn and May decision.

Author's note: This is the final chapter I hope you like it I could put the new story by next week or this weekend please put reviews thank you


End file.
